


Who's Mickey?

by Mars52



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars52/pseuds/Mars52
Summary: "Chi è Mickey?"
      "Mickey è.. .è il mio ex"
 
Spoiler settima stagione!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Con il cuore a pezzetti dopo la 7x11 pubblico la mia seconda bimba. Commenti graditissimi. Baci :**

Da quando la polizia se ne era andata Ian era rimasto fermo con il volto assente e la testa chissà dove.  
Dopo una manciata di minuti era rientrato in casa e tacito si era seduto sul divano.

Passarono altri minuti di silenzio e Trevor disse: "che ne dici se andiamo in camera tua?", così prese la mano di Ian e iniziò a camminare verso le scale. Ian lo seguiva senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

Una volta in camera Trevor chiese: "Chi è Mickey?"

Ian iniziò a riflettere...

Mickey, Mickey era uno stronzo bastardo a cui aveva rubato il cuore.  
Uno stronzo bastardo a cui aveva fatto incasinare più di una volta la vita.  
Uno stronzo bastardo che aveva costretto a dichiararsi il giorno del battesimo di suo figlio praticamente di fronte a chiunque.  
Uno stronzo bastardo che lo ha amato in ogni singolo bacio o pugno che si sono dati.  
Uno stronzo bastardo che gli incasinava la testa peggio della sua stessa malattia, ma che era l'unico che poteva sistemarla come i medicinali.  
Uno stronzo bastardo che aveva lasciato, nel pieno della malattia, perché aveva la colpa di volerlo curare.  
Uno stronzo bastardo che era l'unico che si era schierato sempre dalla sua parte, in fondo voleva solo il suo bene.  
Uno stronzo bastardo a cui non pensava più da tempo, o almeno ci provava, e a cui ora era obbligato a pensare.  
Uno stronzo bastardo che aveva amato con ogni sua molecola, ma non sapeva cosa provava ora, o forse aveva solo paura di ammetterlo.  
Uno stronzo bastardo che da quando stava bene non aveva più visto, sarebbe stato troppo difficile andarlo a trovare e non avere la possibilità di sfiorarlo attraverso quel fottuto vetro.  
Uno stronzo bastardo che non sapeva se voleva incontrare, lui ora stava bene: aveva un vero lavoro, la malattia sotto controllo, un fidanzato con cui andava d'accordo, non voleva buttare tutto a puttane!  
Uno stronzo bastardo che quando lo cercherà, perchè sa che lo cercherà, non sa se saprà resistere.  
Uno stronzo bastardo, probabilmente anche ladro, perchè anche lui avera rubato il suo di cuore.

Nel mezzo dei suoi pensieri si ricordò di non aver ancora dato una risposta a Trevor..

"Mickey è.. .è il mio ex"


End file.
